


The A-Guising-We-Will-Go Drabble

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-31
Updated: 2002-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowley visits his Mum on All Hallows Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Guising-We-Will-Go Drabble

"What was that racket at the door, Mum?"

"Just the guisers, Georgie. Sing their little songs and get their...er...."

Mrs Cowley dropped her teaspoon accidentally-on-purpose. It obligingly bounced under the sofa. Her son obligingly fished for it. The door rang.

"I'll go."

Cowley went before she could get herself up.

"Where's your bowl of sweeties for them, Mum?"

"Well...."

Cowley flung open the insistently ringing door to caterwauling reminiscent of Anson in the restroom shower. Grubby hands shot towards him, palms up. He gaped as his mother distributed...coins!

"Times change, George."

"Little blighters'll grow up...pad expense accounts...!"


End file.
